Simplify the following expression: ${-5(11-3q)+4(-5q-1)}$
Solution: Distribute the ${-5}$ into the first set of parentheses: $ {-5(}\gray{11-3q}{)} + 4(-5q-1) $ $ {-55+15q} + 4(-5q-1) $ Distribute the ${4}$ into the parentheses: $ -55+15q + {4(}\gray{-5q-1}{)} $ $ -55+15q {-20q-4} $ Rewrite the expression to group the ${q}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {15q - 20q} {-55 - 4}$ Combine the ${q}$ terms: $ {-5q} {-55 - 4}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {-5q} {-59}$ The simplified expression is $-5q-59$